Rapport
by kakashi.gk
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une histoire. Ce que vous allez lire est un rapport de recherche. La présentation de la découverte des restes du journal de Lily Potter. MIS EN PAUSE CAUSE ETUDE
1. Chapter 1

Mes chers lecteurs, je ne me présenterai pas, ou très peu.

Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela.

La première et pas des moindres, est le contexte. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'étaler en bavardages inutiles car je risque à tous moments d'être débusquer comme un rat. L'abri que me procure cette grotte humide n'est que provisoire et extrêmement précaire.

Ensuite, la nature de ce que je vais vous présenter ne s'y prête pas. Ce que vous allez lire n'est pas une histoire et je ne suis pas un de ces affabulateurs qui aime à se faire remarquer des foules en contant des fariboles. Non, ce que vous allez lire est un rapport scientifique des plus sérieux. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'inventer quoique ce soit, les implications et responsabilités auraient beaucoup trop de conséquences.

Pour finir je pense sincèrement que cela ne vous intéresse tout simplement pas.

Pour résumer la situation, je suis un sorcier chercheur. Non pas un journaliste, non surtout pas. Mon but n'est pas d'informer le public. Enfin si, en quelque sorte mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas cela qui motive mon travail. Je ne cherche pas à colporter ragot et potins, ni à faire entendre aux gens scandales et dépêches. A bien des égards mon travail se rapproche de mes homologues moldus. Je choisis un sujet, effectue des recherches, y réfléchit pour finalement aboutir à des conclusions qui,si elles ne sont en aucun cas des vérités formelles, ont le mérité d'être des avis construit et argumentés.

Je sais ce que vous vous demandez en ce moment. Vous vous dites, mais que viens faire une grotte humide dans la rédaction de travaux scientifiques. Et bien en réalité, c'est cette grotte là qui justifie que je prenne le temps de vous faire cette présentation et que je me dévoile plus que de coutume. Pour être honnête, mes précédentes recherches furent mon plus grand succès et ma pire honte. Mon sujet d'étude fut Albus Dumbledore. Je me suis donné corps et âme dans l'exploration de la vie de ce personnage si énigmatique. J'ai sorti de l'ombre certains des secrets les plus noirs de cet homme mais surtout j'ai compris comme la morale, l'amour, les remords et la bonté pouvaient changer un homme. C'est une belle histoire que celle d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle n'est pas parfaite mais c'est une superbe leçon de vie.

Et moi jeune paon fier, j'ai vanté ma parure à mes congénère et résultat des courses je me suis fait arraché les plumes. Toutes mes recherches volées, envolées, pour finalement servir de matière au livre calomnieux dont le titre vous vient tous à l'esprit. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas journaliste, et je refuse d'être considéré comme tel.

Venons en au pus important, ce pourquoi vous êtes là. Le rapport que je vais vous présenter concerne Lily Potter. Plus précisément, je me suis intéressé à la place du duo Severus Rogue/Lily Potter dans la montée de Voldemort (je vous en prie ne frémissez plus à ce nom) et son anéantissement. Je me suis rendu auprès du Ministère de la magie et de Harry Potter, un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, pour leur présenter mon projet. J'ai ainsi obtenu l'autorisation de fouiller le site de Godric's Hollow. Bien évidemment c'est à ce moment là que mes ennuis ont commencé. La nouvelle s'étant diffusée comme une trainée de poudre, je suis maintenant constamment sur mes gardes pour protéger mes notes de cette journaliste verreuse.

Nous voici enfin à la fin, c'est le cas de le dire, de cette préface. Il ne me reste plus qu'à laisser la place à la vérité. Je vais vous présenter le journal de Lily Potter. Enfoui dans les décombres, malmené, calciné par endroits, il reste un témoignage poignant et un outil de réflexion important. Les lignes que vous allez lire ne sont pas de moi, je ne ferai que vous les rapporter fidèlement. Malgré tout par ci par là je ferai mon apparition pour vous faire part d'observations objectives que vous même ne pouvez pas voir du fait de la distance, ou bien de mon opinion personnelle.

Chers lecteurs, pardonnez mes erreurs passées, appréciez mon travail présent, et surtout ne prenez pas pour argent comptant tout ce qu'on peut bien vous faire croire.


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici, amis lecteurs et lectrices, mon silence a été long, et je m'en excuses. Vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que je vous ai quitté la dernière fois. Mais bref, assez de baratin. Si je suis coincé en ce moment dans un lit instable sur le plancher brinquebalant du Magicobus c'est pour vous présenter d'abord l'aspect général de l'ouvrage que j'ai en mains. On en apprend beaucoup de la personnalité de quelqu'un en observant ses affaires qui sont le premier miroir de ses choix. Certes, le livre que est en bien piteux état. Poussiéreux, brûlé par endroits, son état de conservation n'en demeure pas moins assez significatif.

La couverture est neutre, sobre. Il semble qu'elle fut à l'origine bleu nuit. A moins que le temps ne les ai effacé, on y trouve aucune écriture, aucune indication sur le propriétaire ni sur le contenu.

Qu'en conclure ? Avait-on à faire avec une jeune fille renfermée ? S'agissait-il au contraire d'une crainte que le petit livre soit découvert ?Ou peut être est-on là en présence d'un désintéressement total de l'apparence. Peut être que le contenu nous apportera une autre réponse.

La première page, intercalaire cartonné, est quasiment vierge. Seul un nom est inscrit, en bas à droite.

L'encre n'est pas fantaisiste, simplement noire. Aucun dessin, aucune rature, ni gribouille.

Le trait est à l'évidence celui d'une petite écolière appliquée. Les lettres sont droites, bien formées et régulières. A noter qu'il n'y a toujours aucune indication quant au contenu.

Si on tourne de nouveau la page, le contenu apparaît enfin. L'heure est donc venue pour moi de me retirer et de laisser parler Lily Evans.

_Cher journal_

_Tu sais, c'est maman qui m'a dit de commencer comme ça. _

_Aujourd'hui c'était mon aniversaire. Je suis grande maintenant, j'ai 9ans. C'était chouette, ça a été la fête toute la journée. Mes amies sont venues à la maison, on a joué et mangé des gateaux. Maman avait fait un super gateau au chocolat avec plein de creme qui était très bon. Maman est la meilleure pour faire les gateaux. Tunie était jalouse parce que encore une fois, j'ai soufflé toutes mes bougies et j'ai pu faire un voeu. Mais je te le dirai pas parce que sinon, il va pas se réaliser. J'ai eu plein de cadeaux : une belle poupée, une balançoire pour mettre dans le jardin, un nécessaire à dessin et puis toi. Moi je voulait un petit chat mais papa a dit que c'était encore trop tôt. C'est pas grave, je suis grande maintenant, donc j'aurais bientôt mon chaton._

_Tunie, c'est ma grande soeur. Elle est très gentille ma soeur mais elle aime bien me taquiner. Elle a même dis que les journaux intimes c'était pour les bébés. Mais maman, elle a dit que c'était pas vrai, que les journaux servaient à dire toutes les choses qu'on veut garder pour nous. Mais y paraît que c'est pas bon de tout garder et que ça fait du bien de raconter les choses à quelqu'un. Moi j'ai pas très bien compris parce que un livre c'est pas une personne. Alors elle a dit que tout pouvait devenir quelque chose du moment qu'on le voulait très fort. Elle a même dit que si j'y croyait vraiment je pouvais te donner un nom et tu serais mon confident, que tu ne raconterais jamais rien. Maman a toujours raison alors j'ai cherché comment je pouvais t'appeler. Je peux pas t'appeler Pasteur puisque c'est le nom de mon petit chat, mais qu'est ce que tu dis de Harry. C'est mignon comme nom, tu es d'accord. Super !_

_Ah, Tunie m'appelle, ça doit être l'heure de dîner._

_A bientôt Harry !_

Je serais bien tenté de vous laisser y réfléchir par vous même mais je ne peux m'empêcher de souligner plusieurs aspects de cette présentation, libre à vous ensuite de vous faire votre propre idée de ces considérations :

de grosse référence à la figure maternelle

un éveil et une énergie évidente de la part d'une petite fille qui d'emblée semble une bonne élève : faites bien attention à l'orthographe, vous trouverez des fautes mais pas tant que ça.

des rapports entre soeurs apparemment forts et sains quoique cette jalousie dont elle rend compte est tout à fait intéressante

les gouts de la petite fille qui témoignent d'une certaine sensibilité : du dessin, un animal.

À ne pas négliger, les premiers signes de magie. Il apparaît que l'anecdote des bougies témoigne de l'émergence du phénomène magique inconscient. 9Ans cela peut paraitre peut être un peu tardif. Quoique n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans une famille de moldus. Et puis depuis quand ce phénomène se répète-t-il, qu'est ce qui se cache derrière le « encore une fois » une sorte de routine qui finalement est peut être e témoin d'une certaine précocité.

Le nom choisi pour le chat est lui aussi significatif : Pasteur, celui qui a trouvé le vaccin contre la rage, un scientifique, chimiste renommé (prédisposition pour les potions peut être envisageable)

pour finir, le nom du journal lui même... assez surprenant ne trouvez vous pas.

Mes chers lecteurs je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, en bon scientifique je vous présente les faits en vous suggérant mes conclusions, mais à vous de faire l'analyse et d'aboutir à vos propres conclusions en esprit éclairé et réfléchi que vous êtes. Rappelez vous COGITO ERGO SVM.

Bien entendu les travaux de l'esprit s'y prêtant, c'est avec joie que je recevrais les conclusions que vous voudrez bien m'envoyez, vos interrogations, vos hypothèses... Ainsi peut être qu'ensemble, dans un débat structuré nous approcheront de la vérité. Je ne peux vous dévoiler ma position mais faites confiance à vos hiboux, ils me trouveront.


End file.
